Prom Date
by Warm at Heart
Summary: Senior Bella Swan needs a prom date for her last high school dance. All she wants is someone who she will have fun with. Senior Edward Cullen needs a date as well. He just needs someone to go with. Will going to prom together lead them to find true love which each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of my story,** **Prom Date.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

March 14th, 2015, Saturday

"Prom is three weeks away and I still don't have a date!" I sighed, while laying on one of my best friends's bed. Rose was busy playing on her phone when she turned to me.

"I know what you mean, I need one too but I have no idea who to ask. Maybe we should just ask some underclassmen to be our dates."

"True. I just want three things for my date. 1. He has to be somewhat attractive 2. He has to be taller then me and 3. He has to know how to grind on the dance floor." I stated.

Rose just smiled. Prom had been all we talked about since the beginning of January. She knew what I wanted since I have stated those three facts for about a month.

"Why don't you just go with Jacob again? I'm sure he would go again with you." She looked at me questionably.

"He doesn't want to go with me, I heard he was asking Angela anyway," I said.

"Does that bug you?" she asked

"Not really." I answered truthfully which surprised me.

I went to prom last year with Jacob and during that time I had a major crush on him, and it went till the beginning of this year. He knew about it too. He didn't want to start something that would eventually end right after graduation and I believe he never really felt those kind of feelings towards me. I was completely over him now, but I'm afraid he still thinks I like him. Though I think dating Mike (a friend of his) a few months back kind of ended that, I hope.

I just wanted to have a fun senior prom! It was our last dance of high school ever. I wanted to make memories that I would keep with me, when I was old and grey. I didn't want any drama. Going with a guy you kind of like or who likes you leads to a whole heap of that. Maybe asking a underclassmen would work. Nah, I'll just wait a week and a half till prom. If no one asks me, then I'll just ask a underclassmen.

"Why not go with Mike? You guys ended as friends."

"It would be to weird to go to prom with an ex. Plus I think he is going to ask Mary anyway."

"I get where your coming from. Yeah it would be kind of weird."

I just nodded.

After just laying around at Rose's house for another hour or two talking about random things. I decided to head home. When I arrived my parents were in their bedroom asleep since it was almost midnight. My brother was still up, playing on his mini iPad. Doing whatever the hell little thirteen year olds do on electronics. I slip on pajamas and washed my face. I was exhausted and ready to fall into a deep slumber. Though I felt the call of Grey's Anatomy, calling me to turn on my laptop to watch it. It was hard to resist. I flipped open my laptop, already feeling defeat from the call of Netflix. I told myself that I would only watch 2 episodes. Those 2 ended up turning into 4. I eventually fell asleep, with my laptop wide open asking me if I wanted to continue the show.

March 15th, 2015

I woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of my parent's muffled voices downstairs. Groaning I got up and stumbled all the way into the kitchen.

"Sleeping Beauty has awaken," my dad said. I just glared at him, helping myself to cup of coffee. Which was completely empty. I glared at that stupid machine for making me half to wake up completely naturally.

"If you would get up earlier, you would have gotten a cup," stated my mother.

"What's the point of weekends then?" I grumbled back.

"I can teach you how to make it." my mother answered.

"Nah, I'm to lazy right now, maybe later?"

My mom just ignored me and went back to talking to my dad. I fixed myself a plate of breakfast and sat down at the breakfast barn, deciding to play on my phone while I ate. Rose was finally up it seems and she was texting me for the answers of our physics homework. I told her to just look up the answers online. Our teacher didn't know how to teach shit. We were all stuck cheating, and when I mean all, I mean every single person that takes his class throughout the day. Even the really smart kids have to cheat. It's not like he cares either. I mean our tests are two days long and we just all really talk to each other to get the answers. He obviously knows too, I mean we don't do much to hide it either.

"Honey, are you ready for school tomorrow?" I glanced at my mom, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"That wasn't an answer."

"Of course I'm ready for school tomorrow." Happy with my reply she got up from her seat and went down the hallway to her room.

I spent the rest of the day washing clothes and preparing all my gear for soccer tryouts tomorrow. I was so excited to start. I just had a feeling in my gut that it was our year to beat one of our biggest rivals, the Lapush Timber Wolves. They had won the last 8 years against us. We were so close to them last year, they ended up beating us in the Region Championship Game 1-0. They had lost a lot of seniors, while we had only lost one and we were easily able to fill her spot. Rose and I are the only two seniors, so I'm hoping to be Captain this year. I don't want to jinx it, so I decided to think of other things, like what I'm going to wear tomorrow.

I searched through my closet, finally finding something I had bought over spring break, in Missouri while visiting my grandparents. It was cute, pink and simple. I finally set everything out for the morning, packed my school and soccer bag, and then left my room to go find what was for dinner. My mom told me it was make your own, so I decided on just a sandwich with a glass milk. I spent the rest of the evening working on homework and watching Netflix. Before I knew it, it was 11:00 and time for bed. I fell asleep with dreams of me holding a gold trophy, surrounded by my whole soccer team.

 **I just want to let everyone know that Edward won't show up until the third chapter at least.**

 **Let me know what you think, Tell me what I can do to improve my writing, please don't be to mean about it though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never mind, Edward does sort of make an appearance in this chapter but her doesn't get to say anything for a little bit.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

 _March 16th, 2015_

I woke to the static sounds of my alarm clock. I dragged my exhausted form out of bed to push snooze. I decided a long time ago, that I would never wake up on time if it was right next to me. I would always just push snooze. I decided to give myself 10 more minutes till it was time to shower for school. Those ten more minutes were a small slice of heaven. Before I knew it, I was up and at it. Preparing for a glorious day of school. Note the sarcasm.

The clocked on the kitchen oven read 7:20 before I could even put a slice of toast into my mouth. I didn't end up leaving the house until 7:27 with my brother hot on my heels. I was almost late on the first day back because I had to drop him off at the middle school which wasn't that far from the high school. Thank the lord. I was definitely making him ride the bus the next day.

I entered the school by the front doors, smiling at Mrs. Cope while I past the front office. I saw other seniors at their lockers, just chatting away. I saw Edward Cullen at his locker, emptying out his backpack beside one of his best friends Jasper Whitlock. Maybe I could go to Prom with Edward popped into my mind. The thought quickly left the inner workings of my mind when I remembered that probably wouldn't be just a great idea since Taylor and Alice were two of my closet friends. I don't know the exact details that really went on. All I know was that Taylor and Edward had a thing, kind of close to a relationship but I know they never made it official or anything. Taylor finds out that Alice and him were kind of having a thing as well. Both girls didn't know. I have no clue how Taylor found out. All I know is that it got sorted out and they all remained friends it seems.

Once I reached my locker, the bell rang for us to get to class. I groaned and grabbed all my stuff for government class. A required class that we had to take before we graduated. I actually really liked my teacher for this class. He was funny and very insightful, though he did have a major tendency to talk for a very long time. Today was a worked day, so we didn't have to listen him. He let us go out into the commons to work on our group project. My group mainly just had girl talks. It was rather entertaining to say the least. I was the only one who had the least amount of experience on pretty much everything. Sometimes I felt a little out of the loop, I can be pretty awkward from time to time. Finally the bell rang and it was time to head to our 2nd period class. I had A.P. Lit, which was always pretty boring and a little awkward because Mike my ex was also in that class. Were still pretty good friends. He's actually the one who broke up with me.

It wasn't because he wanted too. It was because he was leaving right after graduation to go on a 2 year mission. Mike was Mormon. He didn't want to make it hard for either of us when he left so we decided to save ourselves heartbreak. We didn't even date that long, so it wasn't like I was ever in love with him. I've only dated four guys and not once have I ever been in love. My longest relationship has probably been about 2 and a half months. It's not like I haven't ever wanted a long lasting relationship, it just hasn't happen yet. The universe telling me they are not the guys for me.

Before I knew it, it was 2:15 and time for soccer tryouts. There was still a little snow on the turf field, so our couch decided to have tryouts in the gym. I didn't really mind since every year its the same but the gym floor doesn't have the same feeling as the firm texture of the turf beneath your cleats. Our soccer coach loves to stick to what he knows. Since freshmen year, we have always done the same drills. I'm not a huge fan of changes or surprises so I like this actually. I like knowing what is going to happen. Same with movies. I like to look up their plots on wikipedia.

After a fairly easy day for tryouts, it was time for us to pack our bags and head home. I was starving and ready for a nice hot shower before bed. Though I still had a little bit of homework to do. I decided that I would just do it during first period tomorrow. I was lying on my bed waiting for dinner to be ready,when I received a text message from Alice.

Alice: **Bold** Bella: _Italics_

 **Hey how's it going? I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages!**

 _IKR! It doesn't feel like our lockers are just a few feet away._

 **We need to hang out soon!**

 _We do! Were still going to get ready for prom together right?_

 **Of course! Now all we have to do is find you a date.**

 _Yeah! I don't know what to do! I'm considering not going if I can't find a date. Since prom is a major couples dance._

 **You have to go! It's our last dance as Seniors.**

 _I want to go but I don't know who with!_

 **I'll help you find a date!**

 _Thank you Alice!_

After finishing texting Alice it was time for dinner and I was about to go all Godzilla on my food. After dinner I noticed I had a few hours before bedtime, I decided to go downstairs and catch up on my shows. The new Hawaii 5'o was a god send. I was in love with the two main guy charters. Danny and Steve. I could't get enough of this show. I could have watched it for the rest of the night, but it soon began to get late and I knew I had to get a goodnight sleep, for tomorrow would probably be a long day.

 _March 17th, 2015_

I awoke with a certain sense of urgency since my alarm decided not to go off. Okay it was my fault because I forgot to turn the alarm on it.

The school day went by in a blur, nothing exciting happened. Namely I didn't get ask to prom. Big surprise! I was so anxious, I needed to find a date soon or I was going to start giving myself acne by all the stress I was experiencing. Soccer try outs sucked majorly. We were doing long kick trials. He was taking our scores on how far we could send the ball. With all the stress I have been experiencing, my mind wasn't really focused on soccer. My warm up kick was great, I knew I could do better though. I wind up to kick the ball, I end up hitting the damn ball with my toe and sending it far off to the right till it hit the bleachers. It was far but in the completely wrong direction. I signed in major frustration. Our coach just laughs super hard, as do the other girls. It was pretty funny I had to admit. Our coach knows I can kick the ball well. He knows I get nervous for tryouts even though I have no reason to. I knew I was guaranteed a spot on varsity. I had earned it last year during State.

I didn't want to relax, I knew that I had to keep proving myself or I would be on the bench. I'm not the only one who can play defense. I knew I had to earn it again. It was a new season. I backed up to kick the ball for the second time. I could feel myself ready to send it flying. I felt my fort connect with the ball, in the right spot this time. it landed around the 35ft line. I was very proud of myself. I had one more kick before I could head to the locker room too get ready to go home. I wound up again. This time thought i ended up hitting the ground/a little bit of the ball. It went 5ft and I went falling forward in slow motion. It was one of the weirdest falls I ever experienced. Our coach just shook his head in amusement and told me to hit the locker room. I was disappointed that I could't get a another chance to redeem myself. Time was precious and other girls had to do their trial kicks as well.

I slunk over to where all our soccer bags were scattered. I grabbed mine and headed towards the school. I still needed to grab my school books before I headed home. I was home in less than 20 mins and ready to scream into my pillow. A ding from my phone kept me from doing just that. It was a text from Alice.

 **How do you feel about going to Prom with Edward?**

I looked at my phone in surprise.

 _I would love to go with him, but what about Taylor and you?_

 **Everything is all good. I'm going to talk to him about it.**

 _Okay let me know._

Not soon after, ding*

 **It's looking really good!**

 _Really? that's great! Is he going to ask me?_

 **I'm not sure yet. Why don't you ask him?**

I sighed in frustration. I know it is completely normal for girls to ask guys to prom but it just didn't feel right.

 _I guess, I don't really want to be the one to ask him though._

Alice stopped texting me, which is normal for her. I didn't really think much of it. I showered before dinner, loving the feel of being clean while I ate. My mom had cooked my favorite meal, Cheese Chicken, with mashed potatoes and a salad. I dug right in, not even feeling guilty when I went for a second helping. I deserved it today with my horrible tryout. I helped my mom clean up the kitchen and once we were done I went to chill in my room. I had left my phone charging, I saw I had a few missed messages. One from Rose and another from Alice.

 **He's still not over Taylor, he knows he really messed it up with her.**

 _What are you talking about? I don't want to date him, I just want a prom date._

 **I know he's being weird.**

 _Okay?_

I was really confused. It wasn't like going to prom makes you a couple. I just want to have fun at my last school dance. Alice and I continued talking about how some boys are such a pain sometimes. Plus other things as well. Before we knew it, it was around bed time. Alice always goes to be around 10:30. She's a stickler for going to bed on time. She's pretty much perfect. She's an elite runner, ranked #1 in cross country for high schoolers. Her diet is consistiantly healthy, I mean she likes tofu for crying out loud! Plus she's a 4.0 student in all honors classes and she has somewhat of a great social life. I mean yeah I'm in all those hard classes except for A.P. Cal since I suck at math. She's use to always getting what she wants. She doesn't lose at races. She's won state since freshmen year for cross country and the mile for track and field. Oh and did I mention she's stick thin with a six pack. I love her I do but sometimes I just want to strangle her. I've known her since birth and our dad's went to high school together. Our families like to get together for barbecues and activities like that. So it was just natural for us to become good friends. I don't feel as close to her as I do Rose. I tell Rose everything.

I texted rose back, it was nothing really important. Something that could wait till morning. I tucked myself under the covers of my bed, ready to forget all the drama and worries I have been facing.

 **I'm going to try and make the chapters longer. I just kind of wanted to get the ball rolling so to speak.**


End file.
